Inspiración
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Llegaste buscando una motivación un nuevo aire y pues quizás encontrarás algo más.


**Espero que les guste , es mi primer fic de Yuri on Ice y pues como a mi mejor amiga le gustó este personaje pues me anime a escribir de él.**

 **Bueno también la dedicación a mi lectora fiel Agatali-chan, muchas gracias por leerme eres la mejor.**

* * *

 **Inspiración**

Buscabas una inspiración, algo que le diera sentido a lo que estabas haciendo el canto era algo que te apasionaba, pero hace poco estabas perdiendo esa pasión, aunque todos decían que por tu juventud lo tomabas así que ya llegaría esa inspiración, que te quedaban años para ello, pero no lo sentías, así que después de tu viaje a Europa en el cual participaste de varias Master Class, habías adquirido conocimientos, pero la pasión algo que te moviera, no lo encontrabas, volviste a tu ciudad natal en Japón, sabías que hacía unos días había vuelto Katsuki Yuri, quien era casi de tu misma edad, y además un patinador conocido, te gustaba verlo patinar, quizás verlo en vivo te haría quizás despertar alguna chispa, así que antes de ir a tu casa, en la cual solo te esperaba tu gato, ya que tus padres habían decidido irse a un crucero por el caribe y no tenían fecha de regreso, tus estudios en la universidad estaban por terminar, por lo que tus padres y cercanos potenciaban tu futuro como cantante lírica.

Te encaminaste a la posada de los Katsuki, te quedarías ahí por unos días, le habías llamado a la madre de Yuri para apartar un cuarto, era momento de relajarse y nada mejor que las aguas termales, las personas te sonreían al pasar y más de alguno te pedía una foto, no pensabas que serías reconocida, pero te hacía sentir bien, quizás a Yuri también le pasaba. Diste un suspiro y entraste, pero te llevaste una gran sorpresa, dentro se estaba montando un gran jaleo, nadie había notado tu llegada, puesto que veías como un peli plateado reía a carcajadas, mientras Yuri decía incoherencias, y ahí le viste también una cabellera rubia que sin pensarlo se paró de golpe y al no verte se estrelló de lleno contigo, sentiste una calidez invadirte en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, por el choque habían caído y él estaba sobre ti, a pesar de que su contextura era pequeña y delgada sentías su cuerpo fibroso y pesado, aunque eras más alta que él al parecer, pudiste sentir como tu cuerpo era aplastado y te sentías menuda bajo él.

-pero qué rayos?-grito mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

-eso debería decirlo yo, qué está pasando aquí? y acaso no deberías ayudarme a levantar, me has tirado niño bonito-le dijiste, usando un tono serio.

-y quién te crees que eres tú, bruja- se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado casi ofendido.

-qué has dicho mocos…

-(T/N)-chan, cuándo has llegado?-antes de que le soltaras una gran rosario de insultos al engreído rubio, Yuri llego ante ti y te ayudo a levantar-creí que estabas en Londres.

-gracias Yuri-te levantaste y acomodaste tus ropas-al igual que tú decidí venir a nuestra querida ciudad-le diste una sonrisa radiante, que no fue ignorada por aquel rubio que seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al verte sonreír tan angelical.

-vaya, vaya y quién es la tan linda señorita?- apareció el peli plateado frente a ustedes con una mirada curiosa, y analizándote completamente.

-mu…mu…mucho gusto soy (T/A) (T/N) amiga de hace muchos años de Yuri- era demasiado guapo y te ponía nerviosa, pero su cara se te hacia conocida, algo en él te hacía creer que lo habías visto antes, lo miraste con detención y caíste en cuenta de quien se trataba-oh! Eres Víctor, el patinador ruso al que tanto admira Yuri, pero cómo!

-aah eso pues es una larga historia- rio nervioso el pelinegro.

-así que la señorita me conoce, es un placer soy Víctor Nikiforov-te beso el dorso de la mano haciendo que te sonrojases, pero conocías a los tipos como él, que eran encantadores con todo ser viviente.

-tsk-escucharon que alguien chasqueo la lengua es que el rubio estaba siendo ignorado completamente-oye! Víctor arregla tus maletas y volvamos a Rusia debes hacer mi programa recuerdas- hablo el rubio al peli plateado.

-y díganme el delincuente juvenil quién es?- les preguntaste, sabiendo que tus palabras lo estaban provocando-viene contigo?-miraste a Víctor.

-él es Yuri Plisetsky, también un patinador ruso, pues verás él está aquí pues…

-para que Víctor me entrene y poder ser el mejor en la categoría senior-te miro con superioridad.

-ya te dije que me tienes que convencer con el programa corto que les enseñare-se quejaba el aludido.

-bueno no es que me importe, esto Hiroko-san cual es mi habitación quiero dejar mi equipaje y darme un baño-te dirigiste a la madre de Yuri.

-acompáñame (T/N)-chan, la tengo preparada desde que me avisaste que vendrías.

-gracias, Yuri te das una vuelta por mi habitación para que charlemos, por supuesto me refiero a mi amigo Yuri- hiciste tu cabello hacia atrás en una actitud altanera, ante la mirada del rubio quien intento decir algo pero no pudo.

Te diste un baño relajante, en el baño común para damas en el cual también se unió Mari, la hermana mayor de Yuri, quien te comentaba que el rubio se le hacía parecido a uno de sus idols y que por apodo le había puesto Yurio, sonreíste ante las cosas que te comentaba, extrañabas eso sentirte relajada, en un lugar donde no había presión por ser la mejor, donde las divas no intentaban apuñalarte por la espalda para que no sobresalieras en el escenario, estabas tranquila, bueno puede que el rubio te haya hecho perturbar un poco, pero al principio cuando lo viste algo se removió dentro de ti. Saliste del baño para ir a tu dormitorio, ibas vestida solo con una yukata, no la habías sujetado fuerte por lo que un lado del hombro se caía u dejaba ver tu clavícula y parte del agua que se escurría de tu cabello, tus pensamientos iban y venían de lo que querías hacer, si querías seguir cantando, es lo que amas, pero el escenario las luces, algo en eso ya no te llenaba de la misma forma, estabas tan distraída que no viste a otra persona que iba de la misma forma que tu distraída y en segundos esa persona estaba sobre ti.

-auch! lo, sien…-los ojos celestes del pelirrubio se abrieron desmesuradamente al ser consciente de donde estaba, tú en cambio estabas completamente aturdida, y avergonzada.

-n…no…no yo, yo también esté venía distraída-trataste de articular palabras, pero la situación te pego de sorpresa y trataste de levantarte rápido, pero el cuerpo del chico te lo impedía.

-sí, este, yo bueno-las palabras y oraciones no lograban ordenarse en su cabeza es que la yukata se te había corrido un poco más y mostraba el nacimiento de tus senos, como así también tus largas piernas, y cuando intento levantarse tropezó de nuevo quedando sobre ti y hundiendo su cara en tus pechos.

-kyaaa!- gritaste y lo apartaste de ti-con, con permiso-saliste ahora si corriendo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente, estabas un poco nerviosa, pero no lo demostrarías, además fue eso un accidente solo debías actuar como que nunca sucedió, legaste al comedor común y los viste ahí a los tres patinadores, ibas a pasar de ellos pero notaste como las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un dulce carmín y decidiste que quizás sería interesante pasar tiempo con ellos. Te sentaste junto a ellos, precisamente al frente del rubio quien te miraba y no podía disimular su mirada a tu delantera, sonreíste de lado y como llevabas una blusa ceñida te apretujaste a la mesa para que se marcara más la forma de tus pechos, haciendo que el chico tuviera que voltear su cara.

-estas bien Yurio? Quizás me pase con los trotes tan temprano-le pregunto Víctor al verlo casi echar humo por las orejas, lo que te hizo mucha gracia.

-estas más animada hoy (T/N)-chan, anoche llegaste un poco alterada al cuarto-comento Yuri, haciendo que te sonrojaras, era verdad después del choque con el Yuri ruso llegaste a tu cuarto casi como si hubieras visto un fantasma y Yuri te esperaba ahí para que platicaran.

-sí he tenido unos días agotadores, solo es eso, pero estar aquí pues quizás me haga bien, por cierto puedo ir a ver como entrenan, me serviría de mucho-miraste a Víctor pidiéndole permiso.

-NO!- alzó la voz Yurio- solo iras a molestar-argumento.

-yo no veo el problema-sonrío el peli plateado-además puede ser de utilidad que alguien relacionada con el mundo artístico de alto nivel este observando.

-alto nivel? Ella?-te apunto sin tapujos.

-qué no lo sabías, ella es una de las cantantes líricas reconocidas en Europa del último tiempo, Yurio-kun deberías informarte más, además tratándose de una belleza así- te guiño el ojo, tu solo lo dejaste pasar ya estabas creando inmunidad a los encantos de Víctor.

-venga no es para tanto-le quitaste importancia-pero entonces puedo ir, prometo estar quietecita, quietecita, además eres un profesional no? Yurio-chan-viste como una vena se marcó en su frente al escuchar el tono burlón de tus palabras-deberías poder concentrarte fácilmente, en cualquier ambiente-le diste una sonrisa autosuficiente, para pararte de tu lugar, no sin antes coger coquetamente una galleta de la mesa y llevártela a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

-tsk, has lo que quieras-chisto con un sonrojo muy evidente en las mejillas. Víctor y Yuri solo se miraron y dieron una sonrisa contenida, esos dos parecían congeniar de alguna forma.

.

Te pasaste mirando como Víctor mostraba cada una de las coreografías que haría cada uno, Agape el amor inocente y puro, contra Eros el amor pasional y seductor, cuando Víctor decidió que Yurio haría Agape y Yuri Eros, se llevaron una sorpresa, por lo que habías presenciado y claro conocer a Yuri, sabías que Agape se asemejaba más a él que al irritante e insolente rubio, y aquella intensidad del mismo te hacía pensar en que Eros estaría bien para él, pero Víctor era el experto y tendría una buena razón para ello, sonreíste cuando cada uno de ellos expuso su petición en caso de ganar. Tu tan solo eras espectadora de los entrenamientos, así que solo asentías y ayudabas con las botellas de agua cundo alguno la requería. De alguna forma querías ver la inocencia del rubio te llenaba de intriga saber cómo sería esa parte de él, querías ver esa expresión en él y acunarlo, sacudiste tu cabeza al estar pensando demasiado, no era bueno, además él era menor que tú, y tan solo te divertías con molestarle.

Nuevamente habías usado los baños comunes para relajarte, de apoco te sentías mejor, estar en constante contacto con los patinadores te renovaba las energías en especial el hacer sentir incomodo al ruso peli rubio, diste un suspiro, estabas demasiado consciente de él y eso no era bueno, no querías sentir que estabas empezando a verle de otra forma, ya sentías que el baño te marearía y te haría pensar demás así que decidiste salir, esta vez procurando ir atenta, para no chocar con nadie, aunque en tu interior deseabas verle. Y como si hubiesen sido escuchado tus anhelos el rubio apareció, tan solo con una yukata que llevaba abierta en el torso, al igual tu llevabas una yukata que no se ajustaba del todo en tus pechos dejándolos un poco expuestos, ambos se pararon y miraron con un brillo en los ojos, ibas descalza por lo que no te veías más alta que él, seguías siéndolo pero no era tan notorio, no pudiste evitar delinear su torso con tus ojos y él hacía lo mismo con tu silueta, era imposible que esa mirada pudiese ser un Agape, sentías como eras deseada, como cada parte de tu cuerpo estaba siendo explorado sin pudor y tu hacías lo mismo, te cohibiste al recordar que era menor que tú, que solo querías jugar, que estabas perdiendo los estribos, que te hubieras abalanzado sobre él en cualquier minuto y que sentías que por ningún motivo él te rechazaría. Respiraste profundo y caminaste rápido sin darle alguna otra mirada, era peligroso, y cuando ya no le sentías cerca o que pudiese verte corriste a tu cuarto, tirándote en tu fotón y tratando de calmar tus nervios. Fue una noche larga, con sueños poco decorosos con aquel chico rubio y aquella mirada felina que te había apresado.

.

El día de la competencia llego, si bien apoyabas a Yuri, estabas ansiosa por ver la presentación de Yurio, después de aquellas miradas en el pasillo que se habían dado, querías saber si lograría hacer que creyera en una inocencia actuada, pero la pasión era innata, él fue el primero en presentarse, iba de maravilla, tu mejor que muchos de ahí sabías que aquella melodía expresaba esa pureza y castidad, pero él no la proyectaba, muchos solo vieron un gran numero sin errores, pero tu sabías que dentro de él no lo había logrado, al principio puede ser pero luego se perdió, y no se conectó. En cambio Yuri desde el principio lo logró y ambos se dieron cuenta, viste como silenciosamente salía de la pista y Yuko le seguía, unos minutos después también saliste del lugar, lo habías encontrado, habías encontrado un motivo, habías encontrado para quien cantar. Lo decidiste te irías a Rusia y compondrías las melodías con las que participaría Yurio, después de todo tenías los contactos para acceder al entrenador de él y que te dejara, además dentro de todo en Rusia habían excelentes conservatorios donde estudiar y con tu curriculum no sería difícil acceder.

.

.

-QUÉ RAYOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?- fue el estridente grito del chico al verte en la pista de hielo hablando con su entrenador muy animada-Yakov, de dónde conoces a esta bruja?- te apunto, enrojecido.

-oh! Yuri, ya has llegado, pues la señorita (T/N) ha sido recomendad por mi gran amigo Ivanov, para musicalizar las presentaciones de ustedes, en especial las tuyas, como sabrás es una reconocida cantante, por lo que no cualquiera puede ser digno de ser musicalizado por ella y su dulce voz, así que ella estará frecuentando los entrenamientos, ah y trabajara en conjunto con Lilia por lo que vivirá con nosotros.

-qué!? Me niego-estaba pálido y no podía creer que estarías cerca de él, algo le sucedía a su metabolismo cuando estabas cerca, no se sabía explicar esa excitación y nerviosismo al verte.

-Yuri-hablo golpeado-no está a discusión, bien señorita (T/N)- se dirigió a ti- al terminar el entrenamiento nos dirigiremos a su departamento para recoger sus pertenencias y nos acompañe a casa.

-será un placer, trabajar con usted-dirigiste tu mirada al rubio- y por supuesto contigo Yurio-chan- otra vez ese tono molesto para el chico, detestaba que lo vieses como un niño, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué pero lo detestaba.

Ya en la residencia de la señora Lilia te ubicaste en una de las habitaciones y mientras desempacabas sentiste como alguien entraba, pensaste que era tan solo una muchacha del servicio, pero te equivocaste, antes de que te dieras cuenta estabas tumbada en la cama con Yurio sobre ti, tenía el ceño fruncido, intentaste liberarte pero él te sostenía de las muñecas y había apresado tus piernas con las de él.

-qué, qué estás haciendo Yurio-chan-de nuevo aquel apodo que detestaba, de nuevo como si fuera un niño.

-deja de decirme así, y dime tú, qué es lo que pretendes viniendo aquí, acaso me estas acosando (T/N)-chan- ahora era él quien implementaba aquel tono meloso molesto, pero no tuvo la reacción que esperaba de ti y menos con la respuesta que le diste.

-sí, estoy persiguiéndote Yuri Plisetsky, qué harás al respecto-lo miraste desafiante.

-por qué, por qué lo haces, acaso es divertido jugar con este niño-dijo enardecido-si juegas así luego no te podrás quejar (T/N)-se acercó peligrosamente a tus labios, sentiste su aliento rosar los tuyos, tu piel se erizo de excitación, aquel rubio podía ser todo menos un niño, cómo es que Víctor creyó que podía haber interpretado la inocencia, sonreíste.

-me gusta jugar, pero sobre todo me gusta que puedas despertar aquella pasión que había perdido, tu Yuri has hecho que vuelva a sentir pasión por algo, quiero que tu patinaje llegue lejos, por eso quiero ayudarte, como también quiero que tú me ayudes-lo miraste decidida, y sentiste como sus ojos chispearon de emoción.

-pues entonces qué así sea, si tú me ayudaras a ser el mejor, dejare que me persigas-no se había alejado ni un milímetro de tu rostro, es más sentías como si estuviese aproximándose más al tuyo.

-entonces es un trato-susurraste, estaba tan cerca que no necesitabas hablar fuerte-sí es así podrías ahora quitarte de encima, por favor-le pediste, nuevamente removiéndote bajo él.

-antes debemos sellar el trato-y sin que lo previeras tenía sus labios sobre los tuyos, era un beso sensual, intenso pero no agresivo como hubieras esperado, sentiste como te dejabas llevar por aquellos labios, que seducían los tuyos, sin pensarlo le diste paso a que lo profundizara y sus lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran una exquisita danza donde ninguna se daba tregua, sentías que tu cabeza daba vueltas, parte de tu racionalidad te decía que no era correcto, pero tu cuerpo no respondía a aquella racionalidad, tu cuerpo deseaba quizás hace mucho tiempo que esos labios recorrieran los tuyos e incluso más. La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, tus mejillas y las de él estaban enrojecidas, sus respiraciones algo agitadas, y tu cuerpo temblaba, si con tan solo un beso podía lograr aquello no querías imaginar que más pasaría en caso de que llegaran más lejos.

-Yu…Yu…Yuri, qué, por qué-no lograbas articular frase alguna.

-solo hemos firmado un trato (T/N)-comenzó a separarse de ti-aunque discutir las clausulas puede ser más interesante-te dio una sonrisa lasciva mientras se dirigía a la puerta-tan solo debes comunicármelo (T/N)-chan-sonrió por última vez y se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-maldito niñato!-gritaste, a sabiendas que estaba tras la puerta, para que te escuchase- siento que he vendido mi alma a un demonio-te cubriste la cara con las manos-aunque puede que no sea del todo malo-te mordiste el labio inferior, sintiendo aun el tacto de los labios del ruso, sin duda había encontrado verdadera pasión.

* * *

 **Ojalá y haya sido de su agrado el fic, besos y abrazos para el mundoo XOXOXO**


End file.
